Historically, cardboard, wood, or synthetic containers have been used for receiving, storing, transporting, and discharging products of all types. These containers are typically constructed in square, rectangular, or circular shapes with lift straps attached to each of the uppermost corners of the container.
Alternatively, flexible intermediate bulk containers (FIBC) or bulk bags are used. The bulk bags, however, are not stable so they only stack two high. To lift the bulk bags, a fork lift must be maneuvered so that the tines of the fork lift pass through four fabric loops located on the four corners of the bag. Because most users work alone to load the bulk bags, this is a very unsafe and time consuming process. The bag is only supported by the four loops and hence it is dangerous and against OSHA regulations to go underneath a suspended bag.
Re-usable plastic containers are also used to transport content. These containers are heavy, costly to manufacture, and do not collapse for convenient transport. Because of the height of the containers, they can only be stacked two high in standard trucks resulting in increased return shipping charges.
Standard boxes, bulk bags, and re-usable plastic containers are difficult to completely empty. Materials stored in the containers may be caught in the corners of the container and to completely empty the user may need to reach inside or somehow dislodge the material from the containers. This causes excess time and cost in emptying the containers and may result in contaminated containers from either leftover materials or the user reaching into the containers to remove the material.
Thus, there is a need for a strong collapsible container that can automatically and completely discharge content and then be collapsed for convenient transport.